JohnKat - Movie Night (The Diary) - by Vikambri
by Vikambri
Summary: John feels as though him and Karkat's relationship as friends is falling apart, but before he can invite Karkat over the exact opposite happens! When John gets to Karkat's hive he is surprised to find more than a few secrets about his troll friend. Will John be able to conquer his fears and admit his feelings to Karkat? Find out what happens in this exciting JohnKat fanifction!


JohnKat - The Diary (by Pipoleonrock)

JOHN'S POV

John sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the computer screen. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to end up fixing this for himself. He opened up Pesterchum and clicked "carcinoGeneticist", which was his...friend, Karkat's chum handle.

ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 5:42 PM

EB: uh, hey karkat!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

EB: well, I just wanted to talk to you.

CG: OH GREAT. WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN MIND, FUCKASS?

EB: well... nothing really! I just really need to talk to you!

CG: WELL IM NOT INTERESTED IN HEARING SOME NOOKSNIFF DRABBLE ON AND ON ABOUT SOME SHITTY MOVIE OR SOMETHING. I AM VERY BUSY WITH MATTERS OF MY OWN AND HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO.

EB: like what?

CG: THATS NOT THE POINT! NOW DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN. AND *DON'T* FORGET HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE YOU.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) banned ectoBiologist. (EB)

John sighed heavily and looked at his feet. He sat on the floor of his room holding his legs and burying his face in his knees. "I don't know what Im supposed to do." he mumbled grimly to himself, rocking slowly back and fourth. "That's the fourth time today he's said that he's hated me..."

He left his room and wandered into the bathroom to get a good look at himself. Black messy hair, blue eyes like the sea with dorky square glasses to cover them, and a huge overbite. He frowned a little, then looked down to find his sink. He washed is hands and returned to his room. He threw himself back onto the bed where his computer was sitting in front of him. His glasses rode down his nose a little but he didn't care. He decided he was going to pester one of his best friends for advice on his situation. Yes, you couldn't find anyone better for the job than Rose Lalonde.

ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 5:50 PM

EB: hey Rose.

TT: Hello, John. How are you?

EB: well, I need to talk to you about something.

EB: it's... about Karkat.

TT: I see...

EB: he and I seem to be... driving apart.

EB: I can't stop it no matter what I do!

TT: Continue.

EB: he keeps telling me he hates me and I can't talk to him for more that 5 minutes without him leaving or banning me! he banned me, Rose!

TT: Well, this is a bit of a pickle.

EB: it's so hard to take!

TT: Well, of course It's hard to take that kind of talk from the person you love.

EB: ...

EB: yeah... it is. It is really hard...

Not even Dave, John's best friend, knew his secret. He didn't know why, but John was hopelessly head over heels for Karkat, and Rose was the only one who knew. She was the only one he ever told.

TT: Well, what do you plan to do next?

EB: i was hoping you could tell me that!

TT: Maybe you should hang out with him sometime.

EB: hahaha, yeah, like THAT would ever happen.

TT: Have you ever even tried to ask him to hang out with you?

EB: well, no, not exactly... but I have a pretty good feeling on what he would say!

TT: Well, you never know.

John considered what Rose had told him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea!

EB: alright Rose! I think I'll give it a shot!

TT: Wonderful! Good luck!

EB: Thanks!

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 6:06 PM

John pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, then clicked "carcinoGeneticist" once more. He checked to see if he was still banned from responding or talking karkat, but it turned out Karkat HAD unbanned him! A smile formed on Johns lips as he pondered what he should say. "would it be weird? would it be like asking him out?" he wondered quietly to himself. "Should I be careful not to lead him on too much? No. It's JUST a friend asking a friend to come over."

John once again looked at his computer screen. "Come on. You can do this!" He edged himself on as his confidence built, but before he could even write "hi Karkat!" he was interrupted by the very troll. His attention was fully directed to the computer screen, anxiously waiting for what he had to say.

carcinoGenetecist (CG) began trolling ectoBiologist (EB) at 6:09 PM

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

EB: hey Karkat! uh...why are you calling me a fuckass?

CG: I WAS TALKING TO MY MOIRAIL KANAYA.

EB: oh! I know Kanaya! next time you talk to her tell her I said hi!

CG: THAT ISN'T THE POINT.

EB: Oh, okay.

CG: THE ONLY REASON I'M EVEN MESSAGING YOU RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO "PARTAKE IN SOCIALIZING" WITH YOU.

EB: Um... okay?

CG: THE MOVIE IS 13 GOING ON 30. BE AT MY HIVE TONIGHT AT 10PM.

EB: um... okay?

CG: WHAT? IS THAT TO LATE FOR YOU? WHAT IS THAT I SEE? JOHN EGBERT COPLAINING? LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN *THAT* BEFORE. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DIPSHIT, JOHN. THE. BIGGEST. DIPSHIT.

EB: no! it isn't too late at all! i'll be over! thanks Karkat!

CG: LATER, FUCKASS.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling ectoBiologist at 6:15 PM

John couldn't believe what he was reading. He put his hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat, which was practically pounding out of his chest. His face beamed with delight as he grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in excitement. "Karkat invited me over!" He squealed to himself, bouncing about and acting like a little child.

"Oh, should I bring anything? What should I wear? Does it really matter? It IS just a friend inviting a friend over. right? Oh, man! I'm so excited!" John paced around his room excitedly, thinking on how he would prepare. "I have to make sure I don't give it away to him..." John thought about his crush. He thought surely if Karkat were to know, his chance would be over before it even started! He planned to be discreet and try not to let on to his true feelings. Now was the time to get ready for a big night.

**. . . . .**

It was 10:15, and John had been waiting outside of Karkat's door for the extra 15. He was wearing his casual closthes, his white tee shirt with the green slime ghost on it and cargo shorts. His nerves were at an all time high tonight. He felt like he was perspiring, so he blew a gust of wind at himself to cool him down, only realizing how messy it made his hair look. He quickly forced his hair back and using all the courage he could muster, he knocked on the door. by things falling.

John heard a distant scream from inside, followed by clammering and things falling to the ground. He heard a familiar angry voice yelling "FUCK!" which made him giggle, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink. He soon after heard the door unlock and slowly open to reveal Karkat Vantas in his entirety. John couldnt help but grin a little. There he was. Messy yet sleek black hair and beady black eyes. Of course, unlike humans, he had grey skin and the whites of his eyes were yellow, not to mention his two, nubby, horns. He was wearing his usual outfit, a light, black, sweater, grey geans and white socks.

KARKAT'S POV

Karkat sighed miserably, staring at his husktop screen. He had trollian open, and glumly read over the conversation he had just had with his friend, John.

ectoBiologist (EB) started pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 5:42 AM

EB: uh, hey karkat!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

EB: well, I just wanted to talk to you.

CG: OH GREAT. WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN MIND, FUCKASS?

EB: well... nothing really! I just really need to talk to you!

CG: WELL IM NOT INTERESTED IN HEARING SOME NOOKSNIFF DRABBLE ON AND ON ABOUT SOME SHITTY MOVIE OR SOMETHING. I AM VERY BUSY WITH MATTERS OF MY OWN AND HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO.

EB: like what?

CG: THATS NOT THE POINT! NOW DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN. AND *DON'T* FORGET HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE YOU.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) banned ectoBiologist. (EB)

Karkat yelled loudly and aggressively. "AGGGGHHHH!" he banged his head against his keyboard. "FUCK ME, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PIECE OF SHIT?" He scolded himself and began repeatedly bashing his head against his desk. He was stuck in a treacherous rut. No matter how hard he struggled to get closer to John, he just ended up driving them further apart. It wasn't like he could just admit to John about his flushed feelings for him. He wouldn't understand, especially because he was a human. Karkat knew this was complicated troll romance and he was invading into quadrant territory.

Karkat lifted his head to look at the screen once more and exited out of the chat with John. He couldn't do this all on his own. He was going to need advice from a very trusted friend, and that trusted friend was none other than his Moirail, Kanaya Maryam.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling grimAuxiliatrix (GA) at 5:48 PM

CG: KANAYA? ARE YOU THERE?

GA: Yes. I Am Mere, Karkat.

CG: GOOD. I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING. I'M IN A REAL FUCKING DELEMNA HERE.

GA: It's About John, Isn't It?

CG: ...

CG: YEAH? SO?

Kanaya was the only one who knew of Karkat's embarassing flush crush. As his moirail, Kanaya kept Karkat's secret safe for him. She always tried to help him with it, and supporting him while he deals with clashing cultures, differences, and the fact that Karkat could be just plain insufferable sometimes.

GA: Well, I Only Asked Because It Would Be Required Of Me To Know Just What You Need My Advice For.

CG: WELL... THE THING IS WE ARE KIND OF DRIFTING APART. AS FRIENDS. AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT.

GA: Karkat. I'm Sure It Isn't All Your Fault. Don't Be So Hard On Yourself.

CG: I FUCKING BLOCKED HIM KANAYA.

GA: Well, Why Did You Do That?

CG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I BLOCKED HIM AFTER TELLING HIM I HATED HIM AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. HE IS A FUCKING HUMAN.

GA: I See. You Are In A Bit Of A Pickle. It Seems You Are Trying To Make An Effort, But You Just Don't Really Know How To Show Your Feelings Properly And Mannerly, Especially With Your Previous Black Feelings Towards Him. Just Loosen Up A Bit.

CG: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, KANAYA?

GA: Maybe You Should Take Things Slower. At Your Own Pace, Presumably.

CG: SO MAYBE LAY OFF?

GA: Yes. Also, Try To Refrain From Yelling At Him Every Time You Get The Chance To Talk To Him. It Is Quite Possible He Is Getting Mixed Signals.

CG: RIGHT. I GUESS I'LL TRY TO KEEP THAT IN MIND? SERIOUSLY, FUCK ME. I WATCH ENOUGH ROMCOMS TO KNOW SHIT ABOUT THIS BUT I JUST KEEP GETTING MYSELF INTO TROUBLE.

GA: I Know, Karkat.

CG: WHAT?

GA: Why Not Try To Invite Hime Over To Your Hive?

CG: WHAT? NO! THAT IS THE FUCKING CRAZIEST PIECE OF MOUTH DRABBLE DIPSHIT I HAVE HEARD ALL DAY, KANAYA. IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I WOULD THINK YOU WEREN'T FEELING OKAY.

GA: Well Why Not? It Could Be A Great Bonding Experience! Besides, It's Just A Frond Asking Another Frond Over To His Hive. Nothing Strange About That. Especially To A Human.

CG: KANAYA?

GA: Yes Karkat?

CG: THANKS...I GUESS.

GA: You Are Welcome.

CG: WELL I BETTER UNBLOCK THE FUCKASS BEFORE HE FLIPS HIS SHIT OUT THE MOTHERFUCKING ROOF. TALK TO YOU LATER.

GA: Alright Then. Goodbye Karkat.

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix at 6:05 PM

Almost as soon as his last conversation had ended, Karkat unblocked "ectoBiologist", or in other words, John. "COME ON KARKAT. MAN UP YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT." Karkat looked to see that John was still on pesterchum, and he decided on a whim that he would get this over with as soon as possible before John could message him and ruinall his plans.

carcinoGenetecist (CG) began trolling ectoBiologist (EB) at 6:09 PM

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

EB: hey Karkat! uh...why are you calling me a fuckass?

CG: I WAS TALKING TO MY MOIRAIL KANAYA.

EB: oh! i know Kanaya! next time you talk to her tell her I said hi!

CG: THAT ISN'T THE POINT.

EB: Oh, okay.

CG: THE ONLY REASON I'M EVEN MESSAGING YOU RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO PARTAKE IN SOCIALIZING WITH YOU.

EB: Um... okay?

CG: THE MOVIE IS 13 GOING ON 30. BE AT MY HIVE TONIGHT AT 10PM.

EB: um... okay?

CG: WHAT? IS THAT TO LATE FOR YOU? WHAT IS THAT I SEE? JOHN EGBERT COPLAINING? LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN *THAT* BEFORE. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DIPSHIT, JOHN. THE. BIGGEST. DIPSHIT.

EB: no! it isn't too late at all! i'll be over! thanks Karkat!

CG: LATER, FUCKASS.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling ectoBiologist at 6:15 PM

Karkat sighes heavily in relief. "I'm glad that's over with..." he admited quietly to himself. He got up from his chair sitting in front of his desk with his husktop on top and emerged from his room. "WELL, I HAVE A FRE HOURS TO KILL BEFORE JOHN SHOWS UP. I MIGHT AS WELL GET THE PLACE CLEAN." He looked down at his own appearance. "AND... MAKE MYSELF CLEAN FOR THAT MATTER."

Karkat spent the next few hours tidying around his hive until the place was nearly spotless, even the kitchen. He didn't bother cleaning his own room because frankly that was a room John was FORBITTEN to enter for obvious reasons.

Karkat waited nervously and anxiously. at 9:30 he decided he was going to take those last few moments he had alone to do something that nobody knew about. Not even his moirail knew about this secret, precious, passtime of his. It would have ruined his reputation in a heartbeat.

Karkat took a key from underneath one of his troll romcom posters taped to the wall of his room, then pulled out a box from inside a drawer on his recooperacoon-side table. He took the key in his right hand and inserted it into te little lock shape in the side of the box. he heard a click sound and the box opened slowly, revealing a small, grey, book with the title "Karkat's Diary LIFELOG". He carefully took it out of it's resting place, careful not to chip any of the paint on the cover, hiding the book's true, bright red colour. He pulled out a pen from the same box and looked around, paranoid as if someone was watching him. He knew that nobody could know about this.

He mosied over to his couch in the living room of the hive and sat himself down, the book resting in his knees as he wrote all about the events that had so far happened that day.

Before karkat even realized, it was already 10:00. He checked the clock which said "10:05", and contemplated on whether or not he should have put his book away. "JOHN PROBABLY ISN'T LATE, HE'S JUST NOT COMING." He passed off the thought and continued writing. A few minutes later he heard a loud knock on the door, making him scream slightly out of surprise.

"OH SHIT." Karkat thought, then looked in his hands at the book. "WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOSHITSHITSHIIIIIT" he mentally yelled frantically. Without a second thought he stuffed it inbetween the couch cushions and ran to the door. On the way he tripped, toppling some things in the corner of the room over. "FUCK!" he yelled, as he got up quickly, checming to see if he was bleeding. Luckily, he wasn't.

He slowly aproached the door, unlocking it with a soft "click" noise, then slowly opened the door to see John's smiling face. He looked handsome, as always. At least in your opinion. His black hair was sleaked backpoorly in which looked like an attempt to contain it from a bad hair day. Just the same as always, his dorky, square, glasses and overbite were something that Karkat thougy was adorable. he was wearing the same typical wlite slime ghost shirt and cargo geans, but his most noticeable feature were his excited, shimmering, blue eyes, which Karkat couldn't help but stare at for a few seconds, his mouth hanging upon undecently before snapping back into reality.

BOTH POVS

John gazed in his eyes for a few seconds before Karkat broke the tension, giving him a rude glance. "YOU'RE 15 MINUTES LATE." he shouts at John, who jumps back a little.

"Uh... there was a traffic jam when my dad dropped me off?" John lied, too embarassed to admit he was too nervous to knock on the door. He scratched the back of his head.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN INVITE TO USE YOUR STUPID MOVING SPROUTS TO STEP INSIDE, EGBERT?" John snickers, then steps inside, unties his shoes and neatly places them in the corner of the doorstep as Karkat closes the door behind him.

The room was silent until John decided he should say something. "Uh, thanks for having me over today, Karkat!" he smiles expressing his gratitude. Karkat rolls his eyes.

"IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS *MY* IDEA OR ANYTHING. BESIDES. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO AT ONE OF THESE THINGS. I... DON'T TYPICALLY HAVE PEOPLE OVER AT MY HIVE." he says modestly, then realizes what he had just said when he sees John blushing a bit. "WHAT? I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY- I-I MEAN... FUCK!" he scolds himself, facepalming. "WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS IM NOT FUCKING SOCIAL SO BE GLAD MY MOIRAIL HAD THIS SHITTY IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE." Karkat tried his best to recover from the embarassing trip on words.

"ANYWAYS, I MIGHT AS WELL SHOW YOU AROUND THE HIVE." Karkat gestured for John to follow him as he let him into a room. There was a black carpet and all grey walls with a few odd looking windows. There was a light grey, worn out, two person couch sitting in front of a black television, and some other things aound the room. Some items seemed to be toppled over, which John inferred was what he heard whilst he was standing out in front of the doorway. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL THE 'LIVING ROOM'. THIS IS WHERE I WATCH MOVIES AND SHIT. Karkat continued leading John through the hive. He went through the kitchen, bathroom, and guest room, but john saw another door at the end of the hallway. Curious, he asked karkat where it led.

"Hey Karkat, what about that door? Whare does it go to?" John asked curiously, and saw Karkat's eyes widen, but he quickly recovered and hid it.

"UH, IT'S JUST A CLOSET. THAT'S ALL. NOTHING INTERESTING IN THERE." Karkat explained, trying to pass off his fib. John looked at the door, intrugued.

"Karkat?

"WHAT IS IT, NOOKSNIFF?"

"I think you might be lying to me!"

John gave karkat an innocent smile as karkat's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened once more. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

John wanted to say it was because he could always tell when Karkat was lying, but he didn't know if that would sound creepy. He decided to think of a different logical reason for why he thought karkat wasn't telling the truth. "Well, you haven't shown me your room yet! And I think that room has to be it!" John lunged for the door but Karkat grabbed him by the back of his shirt in attempts to hold him back.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Karkat outburted nervously. John stopped and stood up straight. He looked at karkat, who was just feuling his curiosity even more.

"Why not?" John asked impatiently, very eager to see what kind of things are inside his room. Karkat just turned away from john crossing his arms.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS." Karkat walked up to it and pulled out a key from his pocket and locked his bedroom door, and hastily walked back over to John. They stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence.

"Uh, how about we go and watch that movie now, Karkat?" Karkat continued to ignore John, making him anxious "I have heard it was a really good movie! I haven't seen it yet though. It will be a first for me!"

Karkat redirected his full attention back to john, who almost sighed in relief. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET? IT'S A CLASSIC ROMCOM, AND I WOULD ALMOST BE SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT YOU OBSESS OVER SHITTY MOVIES LIKE CON-AIR." John grinned playfully at Karkat's remark.

"Hey, those days are past me! Are we gonna watch this thing or not?" John questioned, giggling slightly. He could have sworn he had seen Karkat blush for a second, but couldn't be 100% sure of himself. He took the opertunity to clean his glasses of the fog from how hot he was getting outside. Without them, he could barely see a thing. When he put them back on again, Karkat urged him into the kitchen where he grabbed a large bowl of popcorn.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR OWN BOWL OF POPCORN, THE SMALL BOWLS ARE OVER THERE. GO FUCKING HELP YOURSELF." Karkat reluctanty explained. To his relief, John didn't mind sharing a bowl with him.

"No, it's okay, Karkat! I don't mind sharing popcorn with you." John recieved a serious glance from Karkat as he started to smile nervously, waving his hands in front of him. "Unless you don't want to share with me! In which case, that is fine too!" John laughed nervously as Karkat turned around and began walking to the living room.

"NO. I DON'T MIND SHARING." he admited, as John followed him onto the two person couch. Karkat sat on the right side and John sat on the left. Karkat grabbed a remote from the arm of the couch and began to push a few buttons, and within a few seconds the movie started. They sat on the cramped yet cozy couch with the popcorn in the middle of the seat.

Karkat repeatedly kept glancing at John to make sure he was enjoying the movie. Through his quick observations he noticed that John was shiveringa little, and brought it upon himself to be a rightious savior to his flush crush good friend and get a blanket. The more that he thought about it, the more karkat realized he was getting cold too. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Karkat, why did you pause the movie?" John asked curiously. Karkat tried to be as careful as he could woth is choice of words.

"I, UH, WAS FEELING A LITTLE IS GETTING CHILLIER THE LATER IT GETS, SO, UH, IM GOING TO GET MYSELF A BLANKET." Karkat finished, going over his sentence with great caution. He decided if John asked for one then he would get him one as well.

"But... do trolls even have blankets?" John wondered out loud, as karkat rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"OF COURSE WE DO, DUMBASS. KANAYA MADE A QUILT FOR ME A FEW SWEEPS AGO." Karkat replied, answering John's question.

"Oh, okay! In that case, if it isn't too much trouble that is, could you get me one too?" John smiled pleadingly as Karkat pretended to show dismay.

"WELL, YOU SEE, I ONLY HAVE ONE BLANKET. THE ONE I PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED. TROLLS SLEEP IN RECOOPERACOONS, SO THERE ISN'T MUCH OF A NEED FOR BLANKETS." karkat explained to John.

"Oh, well, okay. You can have the blanket then, Karkat!" John gave Karkat a goofy grin.

"NO! I MEAN, UGH...FUCK! IF YOU, UMMMMM, DON'T MIND... SHARING THE BLANKET? THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO I GUESS." Karkat quickly retorted back as johns eyes widened in secret delight.

"Are you sure, Karkat?" John beamed, his eyes gleaming with surpressed joy.

"YEAH, FINE. WHATEVER, FUCKASS. BE BACK SOON." Karkat stood up, but came to a sudden halt when he remembered the diary. If John found it, it would be all over! John looked at Karkat, confused as to why he abruptly stopped.

"UH, ACTUALLY, JOHN, COULD YOU COME WITH ME?" Karkat's cheeks flushed a light red colour for a few seconds, as John gladly accepted to come.

"Does this mean I get to go in your room, Karkat?" John questioned wonderously, which made karkat jump.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT. NO TROLL NOR HUMAN HAS THE RIGHT TO ENTER MY TERRITORY OF SOLITUDE AND PRIVACY. YOU GET TO WAIT OUTSIDE THE DOOR." Karkat mentally scolded himself for how this was going, but John obliged none the less. He stood up beside Karkat and faced him.

"Lead the way!" he said cheerfully as Karkat turned around and led the way to his room.

"OKAY, JOHN. NOW DON'T LEAVE THIS SPOT UNTIL I COME OUT OF MY ROOM, GOT IT?" Karkat explained to John once they got to the outside of his room. He unlocked the door and slipped inside and pulled out a multicoloured quilt beautifully stitched and sewn together, projecting many various colours found on the hemospectrum. Karkat closed the door, locking it again, and followed John back into the living room, where they both got under the blanket John grinned at Karkat.

"You know Karkat, this is really cozy! I'm having a lot of fun tonight!" John said in a calm yet joyful manner.

"YEAH, YEAH, LET'S JUST CONTINUE WITH THIS FUCKING MOVIE ALREADY." Karkat hit the play button on the remote as they continued to watch the movie.

But when Karkat began to get more and more absorbed in the movie he started to forget all about his hidden Diary. He was actually having a lot of fun with John, though he had too much pride to say so. When he would glance at john he would look thourougly content.

About an hour or so into the film, Karkat had to really use the washroom. He didn't want to leave the fun time he was having, but he would only be gone for a minute.

"UH, JOHN? I HAVE TO GO FOR A MINUTE." Karkat told John, who shot him a curious look. "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM." he explained, slightly embarassed. "WE DON'T HAVE TO PAUSE THE MOVIE. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.

Karkat quickly jumped out of his seat and ran quickly out of the room. John looked at the spot were Karkat was. It looked really comfy, and it was kind of late, and he WAS getting a little tired. John put is hand on the other half of the couch. It was still warm from Karkat's body heat.

"What's the harm in lying down for a few minutes? Worst case scenario is Karkat yells at me..." John began to lie down on the couch. "It looks so warm, and comforatble-OWWW!" Unexpectedly, john had been surprised to be poked by what felt like a pointy edge. He felt for what it was and found something jammed inbetween the couch cushions. "Was it put there on purpose? Did Karkat put it there?" questions surged through john;s head until he read the cover of the book.

"Karkats...DIARY?" John exclaimed, surprised and shocked at his new discovery. He began to smile uncontrollably. "this could change EVERYTHING!" john looked around him to make sure Karkat was still out of sight. "I have to hide, quick!"

John tiptoed ever so quietly over to the front of Karkat's room and slipped the diary under the door. Because it was such a tight squeeze, a lot of the grey paint had chipped off against the underside of the door, revealing a bright red notebook underneath. He then used his windy powers to turn into wind and slipped under the door after the diary, as if he were a cold draft sneaking through.

Once John had transfomed back to normal again, he took a look around the room, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Karkat's room was messier than all the other rooms in the hive, as if he had never intended on letting John inside in the first place. John began wondering why when a picture on Karkat's desk drew his attention.

He picked up the diary and walked towaards the desk only to have his eyes meet a picture. It was was appeared to be a crappily hand drawn picture od karkat... and him! His heart shipped a beat and he found himself overwhelmed with excitement and happiness. He forced himself to calm down as he took a look at the rest of Karkat's room, which was relatively normal, for a troll hive. John finally decided. Now was the time Karkat was going to read Karkat's diary.

Karkat had finished with the bathroom and still heard the movie playing. when he had returned to the living room he shouted "I'M BACK, JOHN." He didn't hear a response. "JOHN?" still nothing. He ran over to the couch and saw nobody was there. "JOHN!" he yelled even louder, with nothing following but silence.

Karkat flumped himself on the couch glumly. "I BET HE LEFT WHILE I WAS GONE..." he sulked quietly to himself. "HE IS THE BIGGEST DIPSHIT ASSHOLE IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD..." he angrily grumbled in a hushed whisper. "...WAS HE REALLY THAT UNAMUSED? DOES HE REALLY DISLIKE ME THAT MUCH?" Karkat sighed in dismay. "WELL, AT LEAST I CAN CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF..."

Karkat paused the movie and threw the TV remote on the ground. He adjusted himself so that the crevis between the couch cushions was more accessable. He reached down into the crack, but felt nothing there.

Karkat's heart stopped, and his body froze before frantically waving his hand around in the crevis trying to find his diary. He started to sweat as he started to pry the couch cushions off the couch and throw them on the floor. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. IT'S NOT HERE. WHY ISN'T IT FUCKING HERE?" he began searching the whole room. "I COULD HAVE SWORN I PUT IT THERE! IS IT SOMEWHERE ELSE?" after a few more seconds of pointless scouring, he froze in his tracks. "OR MAYBE... NO... PLEASE, GOD NO..."

Karkat came to a very possible convlusion, and prayed to gog that it wasn't true. "OR WHAT IF... JOHN HAS IT?" he gasped, heart racing. "HE LIVES NEARLY AN HOUR AWAY, AND HE WAS TOLD TO CALL HIS DAD WHEN HE HAD TO BE PICKED UP, AND HE COULDN'T HAVE COME THAT QUICKLY.. HE MUST STILL BE IN HERE... SOMEWHERE..." Karkat began to search every room in the house except the bedroom, which he had locked earlier and was certain nobody could get inside.

DEAR DIARY,

IN ALL HONESTY, I THOUGHT TODAY WAS GOING TO BE FUCKING SHIT. BUT FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE SO BAD AFTER ALL. IT ALL STARTED THIS MORNING, WHERE JOHN WOULDN'T STOP MESSAGING ME! I DON'T GENERALLY MIND HIM MESSING ME, BUT LATELY... I HAVE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF PROBLEMS WITH MY FEELINGS. I CAN'T HELP IF I AM HOPELESSLY HORNS OVER HEELS FOR THE GUY. I MEAN, I HAVE BEEN FOR AT LEAST AN ENTIRE SWEEP. SO WHY WOULD I MIND HIM MESSAGING ME? BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIGURE THINGS OUT WITH HIM. iF HE EVER FOUND OUT HOW I FELT... I WOULD SURELY BE DONE FOR. PLUS, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET MY FEELINGS ACROSS TO HIM ANYWAYS! I ALWAYS JUST END UP YELLING AT HIM FOR NO FUCKING REASON, AND I JUST CAN'T HELP IT. I ENDED UP BANNING HIM ON TROLLIAN OR PESTERCHUM, WHETEVER, AND TALKED TO MY MOIRAIL, KANAYA ABOUT THE SITUATION. SHE HAD THE WONDERFUL IDEA TO HAVE HIM OVER AT MY HOUSE, AND I ACTUALLY THANK HER FOR IT. HE SHOULD BE HERE IN A FEW HOURS.

SO, IT'S PAST 10:00, WHICH IS WHEN JOHN WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP. MAYBE HE'S NOT

John flipped the page to see if there is any more, then read it and reread it over and over again. He must have came while Karkat was writing in it, and that was why it was there! john grinned, but before he could read any more entries, he heard the sound of the door unlocking as it slowly opened, revealing a very horrified Karkat.

Karkat walked in to see John holding his diary in his room and almost flipped his shit. He began to slowly walk towards John, but before he could say anything to him John ran up to him, beaming. He grabbed the front of Karkat's shirt, forcing him inward as their lips interlocked. John closed his eyes whilst Karkat's widened in utter surprise, his cheeks flowing a bright, candy red colour. After he realized wat was going on, he leaned forward, closing his eyes, to return the kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart for air as both were speechless.

John ran back to the bed to grab the diary. He held it in front of Karkat pointing at the part that said " I CAN'T HELP IF I AM HOPELESSLY HORNS OVER HEELS FOR THE GUY. I MEAN, I HAVE BEEN FOR AT LEAST AN ENTIRE SWEEP." He smiled brightly as karkat seemed quite embarassed that he saw.

"I had no idea you felt the same way I did, Karkat!" John observed extatically.

"YOU MEAN... YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY?" Karkat asked stupidly. He was dumbfounded by what was going on and how fast it was all happening.

"Well, why do you think I kissed you, Karkat?" John gave Karkat a small and unexpected hug, doing his best to confort his shocked friend. "Sorry if I...uh... did something to upset you." he muttered apologetically.

"YOU KNOW, I ACTUALLY COULD GET USED TO THAT... I HOPE THAT DOESN'T SOUND TOO WIERD." Karkat smiled, which was a rare sight for John. He always looked so cute when he smiled.

"So how about finishing that movie now?" John asked, sounding eager to see how it would end. Karkat nodded in agreement and seconds later John was flying the two of them to the couch in the living room, quite literally "lifting" Karkat off of his feet. They happily watched the rest of the movie together in silence. Well, ALMOST all of it. Karkat had peacefully fallen asleep on John's chest as he ended up spending the night. The two of them were Happy.

THE END


End file.
